<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>save your love by unethicalcoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312275">save your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unethicalcoffee/pseuds/unethicalcoffee'>unethicalcoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wild women don’t get the blues [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Substance Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unethicalcoffee/pseuds/unethicalcoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God in this kind of situation Amity would be the one giving her practical, down-to-earth advice. Maybe Willow, but she isn’t dragging Willow into this at this hour. </p><p>So… what would Amity do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wild women don’t get the blues [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>save your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a weird, sinking feeling. Like an anchor dropping. And dropping with it.</p><p>It didn’t really hit when she got the call. On the drive over she was all adrenaline, running on autopilot, couldn’t think about it too hard. Couldn’t think how she’d never got a call from Amity that hadn’t been pencilled in before. Bullet journal, purple pen, date, time, drawings of them. Never a call at 3am, from anyone. Her words slow and intentional, and desperate. Not quite making sense, but enough. Please come pick me up. I don’t know who else to call. </p><p>And Amity has never looked so small. She’s all eyeshadow and mesh top over black tank, choker and chains and fishnets and combat boots. She’s kinda holding herself, trembling and goosebumps on her skin and Luz wants to smooth them out. If she didn’t look so small and cold and sad Luz might have stopped to think how beautiful. But she doesn’t.</p><p>When Amity sees her it’s like she doesn’t really. Trying to remember her. Luz feels her stomach drop like a ten ton barbell.</p><p>It’s a cold night. Dry kinda cold.</p><p>“Hey,” she says softly, taking off her jacket. “It’s me. It’s Luz.”</p><p>Amity’s eyes are glassy but they glisten with recognition. At least, she hopes. </p><p>“You must be freezing,” says Luz, and holds her jacket out. She’s still got a hoodie on so she feels fine and Amity kinda nods but she doesn’t move. Luz drapes it on her shoulders, pulls it around her.</p><p>“Can I hug you?” </p><p>She hears her own voice falter. Crap. Amity nods again. Her skin is like ice. Luz holds her for a moment, rubs her back and her arms for warmth.</p><p>Amity doesn’t quite hold her back, but she pushes her cold face into Luz’s neck, like a cat half asleep. Luz shudders, holds her tighter. She feels swollen, inside. Amity smells like liquor and cigarettes. Underneath that she smells like Amity. </p><p>“Luz,” she hears. Feels warm breath on her neck. Stop.</p><p>“Come on. I’m gonna take you home.”</p><p>Amity looks up, and she doesn’t look happy. Luz knows — but what else can she do? She doesn’t know much about Amity’s parents, but she knows enough. She knows it won’t be pretty if they wake up and their daughter isn’t home. And she’s just snuck out too, hijacked her mom’s car. She hadn’t thought about it, she’d just done it.</p><p>God in this kind of situation <em> Amity </em>would be the one giving her practical, down-to-earth advice. Maybe Willow, but she isn’t dragging Willow into this at this hour.</p><p>So… what would Amity do?</p><p>Amity would probably think through her options. Take her home to her parents, wake them up, and she faces their wrath. Sneak her in, get caught in the act, and she faces their wrath. Sneak her in, leave them to find her in the morning, and she faces their wrath. Sneak her in, maybe somehow miraculously get her washed and changed and in bed like nothing happened and maybe they won’t find out but they are responsible for this. They aren’t good or safe. Who knows what’ll happen the day after or the day after that.</p><p>It’s in the car Amity takes her hand. The car is still, thank God. Luz looks at her.</p><p>“The moon!” she says.</p><p>Luz looks into its scarred face. She folds her fingers between Amity’s, squeezes her hand. A tug in her heart like the old bright face of the moon pulls in the tide. Amity looks at her like she knows her, now. Knows her. Like the old bright scarred moon pulls at them both.</p><p>Luz leaves a note for Camilia, so she can be at least a little prepared in the morning. She knows even if it isn’t easy, her mother will help.</p><p>She’s a bit nervous at first, not least because Amity is drunk and she doesn’t know how you’re supposed to act when someone is drunk and in crisis, but it’s okay. Amity is Amity. She’s quiet, and sometimes she smiles at Luz like she did in the car. That’s what feels different — like maybe Luz never noticed Amity looking at her that way before or maybe Amity never let herself look <em> quite </em>like that before. It’s a look like a pool, like a still deep pool. It washes over Luz like that, warm and gentle and all embracing. Not like a sinking at all. </p><p>So there’s this easy, quiet intimacy between them. The room is full of the sound of their breathing, of unclasping jewellery and untying shoes and wiping off makeup. She helps Amity into pyjamas, and into bed.</p><p>“Stay?”</p><p>Luz puts the sleeping bag away. Amity’s skin is still a little cold. Luz has never really seen her hair down, never seen it flow from brown to green. </p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Her fingers run through Amity’s hair. Brown and green in the moonlight. </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Luz doesn’t know what to say. She thinks of saying that’s what friends do but it doesn’t feel right.</p><p>“Of course,” she says, instead. “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>